


My Heart Has Been Hypnotized

by charlottebecky



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlynch cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, cheesy as fuck, sleepy drunk charlotte!, they're just adorable ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottebecky/pseuds/charlottebecky
Summary: Post Smackdown 9/17 and Charlotte Flair twerking, fluff ensues, featuring cuddles and spooning.





	My Heart Has Been Hypnotized

**My Heart Has Been Hypnotized**

_ Surround me, body and soul _

_ Pull me into your glow, make me blush _

_ Unbound me, spin me in gold _

_ As the story unfolds in your touch _

Charlotte was tipsy. No scratch that, she was drunk. She realized she was drunk because she was staring at Becky across the room and her eyes were absolutely fixated. They had no intention of moving, and they weren’t going to anytime soon. Becky of course, was poised as usual. She was in a corner chatting with Paige, Joe, and Renee, a glass of champagne in her hand. She had only taken one or two sips from it. Fucking Becks. Calm as ever. Charlotte saw Becky’s eyes meet hers and she quickly looked away and turned around. There was nobody in her vicinity that she could even talk to as an excuse. She had solo rights of the birthday cake corner. So she slowly turned around. Becky was still staring. Charlotte could feel a blush creep up to her cheek

Becky was grinning. Goddammit. Charlotte knew she was an open book, and Becky could read every word. Becky signalled with her head.  _ Upstairs soon?  _ Charlotte nodded slowly.

“You know Charlotte,” a voice made her jump. She looked to her right to find Nattie approaching her, her classic Nattie I-Know-You-Better-Than-You-Know-Yourself voice apparent in every syllable. “For someone who’s been in a relationship with Becky for almost three years, you sure stare at her a lot like an angsty teenager trying to get her crush to notice her.”

“Pffft,” Charlotte said, slurring. “Listen, Nattie. I’m just chilling here. Not looking at anyone.”

Yep she was definitely beyond buzzed. 

“You’re so drunk, Charlotte,” Nattie said, reading her mind. “And what the hell happened during Mixed Match Challenge?”

“What do you mean?” Charlotte asked.

“The twerking?” Nattie said, and they both burst out laughing. “What even was that Charlotte? Other than hilarious!”

“Yeah,” Charlotte said. “I just get so inspired by Naomi, I wanted to dance.”

“Did you see AJ look away?” Nattie said.

“Oh my god did he?” Charlotte asked.

“Yeah oh yes,” Nattie said, as they continued to laugh. “He was like  _ what the fuck  _ and just turned his head like the good Christian boy he is.”

“Hahahah, classic AJ,” Charlotte said. “It’s already gone viral on Twitter.”

“Of course it has, you’re a white girl trying to twerk,” Nattie said. “Anyway, why are you acting out all of a sudden?”

“I’m not acting out,” Charlotte said, shaking her head. “Anyway - when is Renee going to cut this cake, I’m starving.”

“Don’t change the subject, Charlotte,” Nattie said, slapping Charlotte’s arm lightly. “Also why are you longingly staring at her across the room? You can’t be mad about something WWE writers wrote. Go talk to her.” 

“I’m not mad at her,” Charlotte said. “And I’m not acting out. The twerking - i don’t know, I haven’t had fun inside the ring in a while so it was fun. And Becky, well we’re not allowed to interact just in case someone gets a photo and it ruins the whole rivalry.”

“Charlotte,” Nattie said, making a silly face. “That’s the lamest excuse I’ve ever heard. You’re not five. Neither is Vince. Everyone’s minding their own business, no one will take a picture anyway. Go to her.”

“Okay,” Charlotte said, having no energy to fight and all the desire to cuddle up in Becky’s arms. 

She made her way across the room, and smiled at Becky.

“Hey babygirl,” Paige greeted. “You did good tonight. Both of you.”

“Yeah we did,” Becky said, grinning, as she quickly and very smoothly slid her arm around Charlotte’s waist. “Hey cutie.” She quickly placed a peck on Charlotte’s cheek.

“Becks, you don’t hate me do you?” Charlotte asked.

“What in the-?” Becky asked, as Joe put his hands in the air saying “I don’t want anything to do with this gay drama” and walked away.

“You called me ‘bitch’ again,” Charlotte complained. She was officially drunk. And probably whining. “You didn’t mean that did you?”

“Oh, babe,” Becky said. “My sweet drunk babe. I did not mean that. It was in the script. It adds  _ drama _ I’m a heel.”

“You  _ were  _ kind of hot when you did that, gotta admit,” Charlotte said, staring at Becky’s lips.

“Aaaand, I’m out too,” Paige said, smirking. “Goodnight you lovebirds.”

“Goodnight, Paige!” Becky called. “And Charlotte - Don’t think I didn’t see you twerk.”

“Oh my god,” Charlotte said, covering her face with her hands. “I don’t know what came over me that was embarrassing-”

“And just about the cutest thing in the world,” Becky said, smiling with fond. "You gotta twerk for me sometime."

“Oh good,” Charlotte said. "Anything for you baby! I'm just the luckiest person in the world aren't I?"

“I don’t even care people are out there thinking you and AJ are a couple,” Becky joked.

“Nobody thinks that Becks,” Charlotte said, frowning. “He’s about a hundred and six years old.”

“Enough math for today,” Becky said, laughing. “Okay, Charlie, let’s get you to bed.”

“Okay!” Charlotte said cheerfully as they headed to the elevator. They were cuddled up in each other’s arms inside, as the elevator rode up to the 12th floor. Charlotte quietly nibbled on Becky’s ears, as Becky’s strong hands rested on her waist.

“You’re drunk babe,” Becky said again. “You need to sleep it off.”

They entered their room. The title was on the mantel, glistening even in the dark, Becky’s newly inserted plates announcing their presence with pride.

“Ugh my girlfriend is the champion!” Charlotte yelled into the void.

“And my girlfriend should really sleep,” Becky said, as they kissed against the wall before breaking it off. “Come now, it’s been a long night.” 

“Can I be little spoon?” Charlotte asked.

“Of course, darling,” Becky said, as the two of them got into their sleeping clothes - Charlotte in one of Becky’s “Inspire the Fire” shirts, and no pants, and Becky in one of Charlotte’s old Appalachian State hoodies and shorts. Becky slowly moved into the bed and under the blanket with her, and gently held her.

“Becks?”

“Yeah love?”

“I don’t know if I say this enough,” Charlotte said. Her voice was soft and full of adoration. “I’m so, so proud of you.”

“Thanks, Charlie,” Becky said, her voice equally soft. She gently kissed Charlotte’s cheek. "Means the whole universe coming from you."

“I don’t care that they’ve put it on me seven times or whatever,” she said. “And I don’t care they’re making us not friends on camera, and that you have to call me bitch. Because it’s all worth it when I get to see you holding it. You’ve earned it, you deserve it and-”

“Charlie?” Becky said. She looked over Charlotte’s strong shoulders to hear soft snores, and Charlotte breathing deep in her sleep. “Goodnight my love. Thank you. For everything.”


End file.
